


Karaoke

by anna_chronistic



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Crack, Drabble, Drunk Grantaire, Gen, Karaoke, One Shot, Other, Song references, more like drunk karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_chronistic/pseuds/anna_chronistic
Summary: Grantaire is smarter than they give him credit for.  During karaoke nights, he chooses songs with indistinguishable lyrics so that no one can tell whether he's drunk or not.





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short fic, and it shows. If you're not familiar with the songs, I posted the links at the bottom notes.

It was karaoke night at the Musain and everyone was excited to perform their song. Jehan Prouvaire, bein a poet, sang _When the Music's Over_ by The Doors. Up next, it was Grantaire's turn. The only problem was that he was totally hammered.. But he came up with a foolproof plan to convince the rest of the gang (especially Enjolras) that he was good at singing. He chose the song Yellow Ledbetter by Pearl Jam, a song with a VERY high amount of misheard lyrics. No one will ever notice if he messes up!

Grantaire stumbled on the stage. "Hey what's up, guy? I'm gonna sing Yellow Ledbetter by Pearl Jam"

_On a ceiling, on a voice of letters, say_  
_And they said I want to leave it again_  
_Once is something on a piece of weather, say_  
_Gonna say I'm gonna leave it again_  
_Oh no, oh yeah. On a wizard on a way yeah_  
_Anna Nicole's mama said that I don't wanna see_  
_Anna fall down again_  
_And the wizard_  
_I'ma leave her confines, no_  
_I said I don't want a whale in a box or a bag_

_Ah yeeeaaaahhh!_  
_Can you see them?_  
_Out on the porch_  
_In a big ol' wave_  
_I see them_  
_I'm overweight, yeah_  
_And I know and I know_  
_I don't want to sink_  
_Let me cry_

"Dude, look how wasted R is right now!" said Enjolras.

"He isn't drunk, guys. Those are the actual lyrics to the song. Yellow Ledbetter just sounds like drunken rambling," said Jehan.

"Oh, nevermind. I misunderstood," said Enjolras.

~~~~~~~~  
On the next karaoke night, things were different. Grantaire was sober, but he chose to sing Chacarron Macarron by El Chumbo.

His goal was to sing the song exactly as it was originally performed. Grantaire didn't have anything to drink, so he nailed it.

_Oh yeah_  
_zzzzee zzzzuh_  
_Macarron, yeah_  
_Macarron, no_  
_Chacarron, chacarron_  
_Chacarron chacarron_

_uleinsgurebvriykghvrwbuibervgbshjhjhfdsjyrbenbafiheduolopalfedchyeret_  
_bdsajhedtgaceugvfetdgwgdsjvagdsghgsdyuyuewiqooldahjwdhbbsdhkewh_

_Macarron chacarron rakdhwjbsndbnt ron_  
_Macarron chacarron bdahdsghydsjgsj ron_

Once he heard Grantaire sing that song, Jehan was almost positive that he was drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Music references:  
> [Yellow Ledbetter](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLd22ha_-VU)  
> [Chacarron Macarron](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlW7T0SUH0E)


End file.
